


Remnant

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Kirk has something for Spock and hopes it won't get him hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have been having internet issues. This should have been posted on the 21st. Word of the day: Remnant

Kirk sat in the observation deck, looking out at the stars, clutching a child's toy in his hand. This was going to fail. More than that, it may well get him killed, but this was the curse of being him. 

Not that many people would call his life a curse. If only they knew that his life had been anything other than golden. Maybe if the gold was tarnished and corroded it was golden, but it certainly lacked the glint that everyone perceived that it had.

Fuck, that was a depressive thought and not at all helpful in his current situation.

He looked at the toy and sighed. Spock would put the Vulcan nerve pinch on him for this, he was certain. 

Another thing he was sure of, Ambassador Sarak had shown him the holo of baby Spock, just to see his son blush. Vulcans were emotionless, his ass. They were just sneakier with them.

He had seen Sarak pull more than a few pranks with a straight face. The Vulcan had pinched Chapel's bottom and raised his eyebrow accusingly at him! He had been on the other side of the room. Not that it seemed to dissuade the nurse from slapping him.

Still, this might just get him killed.

"Captain, you requested my presence, sir," Kirk herd from behind him.

"It's Jim, we're not on duty."

"Indeed, it would be highly inappropriate to have a liaison during duty hours."

"You are making this sound dirtier than it is."

Spock simply raised his eyebrow at the words. Trust his boyfriend to take a sweet moment and turn it dirty. "When I was touring the marketplace on Axanar 12, I found an item I thought you would enjoy."

"I have my doubts about any item you found in an Intergalactic Marketplace."

Instead of answering the unasked question, Jim pulled out a small stuff Sehlat. "I know there are a few Selhat let after the disaster, but I remember the picture of you and your pet. It's not where near the same, but the merchant assured me that it was genuine Vulcan made. Usually given to an infant. I'm not calling you an infant, but I took a chance so you could have a remnant of your home planet."

Spock took the toy and stroked it carefully as Kirk babbled on. "Thank you, Jim." Were the words that managed to halt his diarrhea of the mouth.

"You're welcome," Jim said softly before allowing the silence to surround and engulf them. There was no need for words. Being together in this moment was perfect for the both of them.

~Fin~


End file.
